A Chrismas Discovery
by Writing-In-Shadows
Summary: Hermione is feeling a little depressed and left out as Christmas approaches. Everyone seems to have somebody except her, but can a fiesty red head change all that? rating is subject to change with the development of the story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter just the plot is mine

**A/N: **This is an Hermione/Ginny little story so if you don't like then don't read it. Just a little something for the Christmas season told from Hermione's point of view.

It was that time of year again, Christmas. The season to be Merry and a time to be with family and the people that you love, here I am Hermione Granger, bookworm and miss know-it-all with no-one to be Merry with. Ok I have Harry and Ron and I love them both to bits, even if they can be annoying sometimes. Ok maybe most of the time but I wouldn't change them for anything else in the world.

I suppose I'm just feeling a little bit depressed because Harry is all loved up with Luna, which I was very surprised at because…well it's Luna! But the more I see them together, the more I think they are actually a good fit. The way Harry looks at Luna I find my self envious of her. Their in this little bubble that I feel, I will never have the chance to experience myself because…well who would want to be with someone like me?

I was with Ron for about a week before we decided that we were better off just being friends. I was upset of course because everyone thought that we were meant to be together, and I think I got swept up on those expectations too. So to find that it was all wrong, I feel a bit lost and that is something that I hate to feel. Ron and I are still friends and I think that finding out that we are better being friends has made are relationship a bit stronger, there is no 'what ifs' and 'does he like me like that?' we now both know where we stand and for that, I'm glad that we at least tried for something more.

Ron is happier than I have seen him in a long time, but I have a feeling it's because of Katie Bell. They only started going out two days ago and he has been walking on air ever since. I guess I feel a little bit left out and it is worse because it's Christmas.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle hand on her hand, looking up she came face to face with her other best friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Mione are you ok? You seem a million miles away there"

"Yeah sorry Gin, I was just thinking"

Ginny chuckled lightly to herself. "When are you not thinking?"

Hermione blushed slightly for reasons unbeknownst to her, Ginny and Hermione had become close friends, the best of friends over the course of the six years that they have known each other. At first Ginny was just Ron's little sister but over the summers that Hermione had stayed at the Burrow, they had gotten to know each other and Ginny became a great source of comfort and confident for Hermione. Their relationship became stronger over last year with the development of DA and everything that happened in the Ministry and Hermione has grown quite attached to the youngest and the feistiest of the Weasley's.

"So are you looking forward to Christmas?" Ginny inquired trying to start up a conversation.

"I suppose so, yes. Are you"

"I always look forward to Christmas. It's my favourite time of the year, everyone is happier and lighter, and not to mention the presents and the food" Ginny was radiating with happiness that Hermione found herself smiling and feeling happier.

"Well when you put it like that, Christmas isn't so bad". Hermione sat back into the couch looking into the flickering flames of the fire as it warmed the common room and it's occupants against the cold winter chill.

"Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?"

"I think so, if your mum doesn't mind and if you don't mind me coming?"

"What!" Ginny exclaimed "I'd love for you to be there, it will be so much better with you there". Ginny smiled slightly "I mean at least I won't be the only girl and I'll have someone sane to talk to. I love my brothers but after a while their pranks and tireless talks on Quidditch can do your head in"

"Don't you love Quidditch too? You do play and…"

"Yea I love it I just don't want to talk about it all the time. I'd rather talk to you"

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip blushing at the compliment.

Ginny can always make me blush, it might be because she's the only person who really gives me a compliment and I'm not used to it. Yeah that's defiantly what it is. She's a great friend.

"I wonder how Harry and Ron are going to cope without seeing thier other half for a month, I've got a feeling that they are going to be a nightmare towards the end of the holidays" Ginny spoke up after a couple of comfortable silent minutes.

"At least they still have two more weeks before we leave, so they should try and make the most of it. Are you not seeing anyone at the moment? I thought that you and Dean were…"

"Oh no we're just friends; it wasn't working out between us" Ginny said of handed as though it was old news.

"I'm sorry Gin."

Why didn't I know about this? We talk about everything.

"Why didn't I know that you and Dean had split up, I feel like we haven't talked much these past few weeks" Hermione was clearly puzzled by this.

Ginny just smiled softly and places her hand on Hermione's shoulder

"Don't worry about it Mione, it was about the time you were breaking up with Ron and I suppose you had a lot on your mind, so I didn't really want to add to that. Any way it was no big deal really, the break up was mutual" Ginny wasn't mad at Hermione or anything and tried to portray this to the older witch.

"I'm sorry Ginny, it won't happen again"

"Hermione, seriously it's fine. Now I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you at breakfast?"

Ginny stood from the couch with a little stretch and a yawn. Whilst Hermione's eyes strayed to the slight mid drift which was revealed, but she didn't acknowledge it on a conscious level what she was doing.

"You going up Mione?"

Snapping out of her trance "Er yes I'm a bit tired too but I'm going to read a chapter of my 'Advance Potions Grade Six' first"

"Ok Mione, whatever rocks your boat. Night" Ginny makes her way to the steps leading up to the Girls dorm.

"Night Gin, see you at breakfast".

With that Ginny made her way up the stairs, leaving Hermione alone in the common room to read her book by the dieing fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter just the plot is mine

**A/N: **This is an Hermione/Ginny little story so if you don't like then don't read it. Just a little something for the Christmas season told from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione woke up a little bit later than she normally would finding that she was the only one still in the room, Hermione chastised herself as she bolted out of her bed to get ready for the day a head.

What is wrong with me recently? I was supposed to meet Ginny for breakfast and I'm sure she's going to be upset especially since I haven't been a very good friend lately. Merlin's pants Hermione get it together already.

Hermione rushed from the room still pulling on her robes and almost falling down the steps. Just as she reached the bottom she collided with something solid and fell to the floor on top of said solid object.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going…" Hermione tried to apologise quickly

"Hey it's ok but can you please get off me? You're kinda squashing me" Chuckled Ginny from the ground

Hermione realised who she was currently using as a cushion and couldn't help the red flushing of her face which quickly spread down her neck and under her shirt collar. Yet she still didn't make a move to get off her friend as she just stared into the smirking face of Ginny Weasley.

Why is she smirking at me like that? Did she just say something or is my mind playing tricks on me? And another thing why the hell have you not moved yet!!!

Ginny cleared her throat slightly as she watched Hermione's expressions change at a rapid rate across her face.

Bloody hell, Granger move! You are going to freak her out.

Hermione finally scrambled off Ginny and backed away from her whilst stuttering another apology. Ginny stood from the floor, dusting herself off she decided to spare Hermione from any more embarrassment so she quickly made conversation.

"Sleep in did you Mione?" the same smirk still plastered on her face

Hermione sighed loudly "Yes, sorry Gin I know I said that we would go to breakfast together. I just over slept"

"Well that's not like you, we still have time if you want to hurry down there now?"

Hermione nodded her head with a smile as they made their way out of the portrait hole.

The walk to the great hall was made with polite conversations about classes, and the up coming Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Are you feeling confident about the match this Saturday?" enquired Hermione

"Not confident exactly, because it's against…well Slytherin and with their reputation for playing dirty, Harry wants us to be on our game for Saturday so he's booked the pitch for after lunch today and tomorrow so that we will be ready for anything that they might throw at us"

"I'm positive that you will do great Gin. I might not particularly love the sport but I know that you are a fantastic chaser" this time it was Ginny's turn to blush at Hermione's compliment as she muttered a shy "Thanks"

She looks so cute when she blushes like that. It's not often I see her blush like that, maybe I should compliment her more.

Sitting down at the table Ginny launched straight for the bacon and sausages and piled them high on her awaiting plate.

Hermione just grabbed a couple of slices of toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice, aware of the lack of time they had before classes began. She turned to Ginny to see her diving into her own breakfast and rolled her eyes at how very Ron like she could be.

Although I don't find it disgusting as I do when it is Ron who is eating like that, thinking of Ron where is he any way. And Harry isn't here either.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron at all this morning Gin?"

Ginny swallowed the ruminants of sausage in her mouth before answering "Yea Ron wanted to get breakfast early so he could have some private Quidditch practice with Katie before classes, and by practice I'm assuming it's code for a quick snogging session. But the more I don't think about that the safer my sanity will be" Ginny made a face as though she had just tasted something rather disgusting. "And Harry said something about meeting Luna at the lake because he wouldn't be able to see her until after his Quidditch practice later on tonight"

Hermione just nodded her head in response whilst sipping some more pumpkin juice.

Finishing up her breakfast Hermione made to stand to go to her first lesson. "Are you coming Gin"

Just before Ginny could reply Colin walked up behind Ginny

"Er Ginny can I speak to you…Er before class, please? It's about that think…I really need to speak to you?" Colin was acting more nervous than usual.

Smiling up at him Ginny say "Sure Colin" she look back to Hermione apologetically "Sorry Mione, you don't mind do you?"

Hermione looked disappointed but shrugged it off quickly "Not at all Gin, see you later" she turned on her heel and marched from the great hall muttering a quick "Colin" as she passed him.

What could Colin possibly want to talk to Ginny about that is so urgent that he has to bother her before class? Not that I should really be bothered, and I'm not. He isn't asking her out is he? No that's impossible, Colin is a great guy but he is defiantly not a suitable match for Ginny. No I'm sure their just friends…Although they have been spending quite a lot of time together.

Hermione shook her head and laughed at how ridicules her thoughts were as she entered the Transfiguration class room for her first lesson of the day.

She spotted Harry and Ron and made a B-line for their table that they usually shared.

"Hey Hermione" greeted Harry, smiling happily at her

Harry never smiles like that. I guess Luna is good for him. I hope he holds onto that happiness for as long as possible, Merlin knows he needs it.

"Hi Harry, Ron" Hermione greeted in return as Professor McGonagall glided into the class room and took control of her students to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter just the plot is mine

**A/N: **This is an Hermione/Ginny little story so if you don't like then don't read it. Just a little something for the Christmas season told from Hermione's point of view.

Classes flew by and within no time Hermione, Ron and Harry were all heading to the great hall for dinner. On the way they passed a couple of students who were kissing, above them, a sprig of mistletoe.

Hermione seeing this sighed and rolled her eyes at the spectacle before her.

Can't they find somewhere a little bit more private to do that, just because it's Christmas soon doesn't mean everyone wants to see them sucking face.

Hermione made a face and turned to Ron and Harry.

"Harry are you going to the Burrow this Christmas?"

"Yeah I'll be there for Christmas day but I still have to stay with the Dursley's for a little bit"

"I'm sorry you couldn't come right away mate" Ron piped up "Your coming to mine for Christmas aren't you Herm?"

"Yeah my parents are at some Dentist conference in France and they said they couldn't get back to England until the beginning of January".

They walked into the great hall and headed for the middle of the table. Hermione quickly scanned the table for any signs of Ginny but didn't spot her anywhere. With disappointment she sat herself next to Harry with Ron on the opposite side of the table. To her left she saw Neville talking with Dean.

"Hi Nev, have you seen Ginny anywhere?" Hermione asked whilst simultaneously filling her plate with Shepherds pie and gravy.

"Hey Hermione, I saw her not too long ago in the library talking with Colin".

"Oh ok thanks Neville" Hermione smiled but it was obviously forced as it didn't reach her eyes.

"What do you need Ginny for?" Ron asked around a mouthful of potato

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to her. Is that a problem?" Hermione responded with annoyance.

"I hope she hasn't forgotten about the Quidditch practice after dinner". Harry thought out loud.

"Nah I doubt she would forget mate" Ron speared another potato and waved it around in front of him as he continued. "You don't think she's going out with Colin do you?" as though realising what he had just said Ron shook his head and laughed.

Harry laughed too before replying "Yea ok Ron and Snape really wears pink underwear and dances around to the 'Lady Marmalade' song in the dungeons at night" with that new image in their mind, Harry and Ron burst into another round of giggles.

Hermione however was not in the mood for laughing as she ignored her two best friends and sulked into her shepherds pie.

Ginny could do a lot better than Colin. She needs someone who is intelligent, more out spoken and who can handle her when she gets all fired up. I doubt Colin could do that, he would get all nervous and run away or something.

"Have you got Luna something for Christmas?" Ron asked Harry, this time with his mouth vacant of any food.

"Yeah I did, hope she likes it" Harry blushed and looked across the room towards were Luna was sat across from Cho.

"So?" Ron prompted

"So what?" Harry asked not knowing what Ron could be asking.

"What did you get her?"

"I got her a necklace with a Hippogriff on it that has little green gems for its eyes. I didn't really know what to get her because I have never had to buy anything for a girlfriend so I'm a bit nervous about what she will think" Harry rambled

"I'm sure she will love it Harry" Hermione spoke up, wanting to include herself in the conversation to keep her mind from wondering to Ginny and what she could be doing with Colin.

"So have you got Katie anything?" Harry asked Ron

Ron looked a bit taken back by the question "Er no I didn't think I had to get her anything. We've only been going out three days"

"You should have still got her a little something Ron" Hermione told him in her most matter-of-fact tone.

"Well…Well how was I suppose to know. She isn't going to expect anything is she?" Ron looked at his two friends with pleading eyes.

"Oh Ron" Harry gave a tut in disappointment of his clueless friend

"What am I going to do? We don't have another Hogsmead trip before Christmas. I'm never going to be able to come up with anything before we leave" Ron looked utterly desperate.

Just as Ron looked like he was about to cry, Ginny plopped herself down next to him with a smile and greeted everyone with a little wave.

"So what's the big drama" Ginny asked eyeing her brother with concern after seeing his defeated look

"Ron hasn't got Katie anything for Christmas and it's too late now" Harry informed her with a chuckle.

Ginny put her arm around her brother and gave him a little one armed hug whilst smirking at the look on his face. "Aww Ron, I'm sure you can think of something before it's too late"

"Yeah like what. Have you got any ideas?" Ron asked in hope

Ginny started to pile her plate with shepherds pie and peas contemplating her brothers dilemma.

"I'm not sure Ron, I don't know Katie that well apart from we play Quidditch together and she's going out with you"

"Thanks that really helps Ginny" Ron responded dryly

"Can't you make her something?" Harry suggested but Ron pulled his face at this idea

Throughout the exchange Hermione was sitting quietly watching Ginny, contemplating weather or not to bring up Colin or at least ask her were she had been until now.

Maybe I could just ask how her day has been? Or if Colin sorted whatever he needed to sort out? I could just ask her out right if she is with Colin, then at least I wouldn't be wondering all the time.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Ginny who was trying to get her attention by waving her hand in front of the older witch.

"Hey Mione…you in there?...Hermione are you listening?

"What? Or sorry yeah erm what's up Gin?" Hermione stuttered and felt silly for spacing out like that.

"You ok Hermione?" Ginny asked with concern lacing her words.

Hermione looked around her and saw Harry, Ron and Neville looking at her strangely.

Oh Crap.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about the homework that I have to do before we leave for Christmas" Hermione lied.

Seemingly accepting this lie everyone went back to their conversations.

"We should be going Ron, Ginny. I want to get as much practice in as possible"

"Ok mate" Ron got up from his place and spotted Katie further down the table, he caught her eye and gestured for her to be heading to the pitch.

Ginny also made to get up too, spooning one more forkful of shepherds pie into her mouth.

"See you in the common room Hermione" Harry waved as he made his way towards the great hall doors. Ron made a sound similar to a grunt as he too headed for the doors.

"I'll see you later ok Mione? Don't work to hard" Ginny said before winking at Hermione and heading out to follow Harry and Ron

"Have a good practice Gin" Hermione called as she watched the young girl stride out of the great hall. Hermione's eyes never left the red head until she was out of the doors and out of sight.

I might as well go to the library and make a start on some homework.

Hermione stood and grabbed her bag from the floor beside her and made her way to the library, preparing herself to knuckle down with some work and forget about Ginny and her are they? Aren't they relationship with Colin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter just the plot is mine

**A/N: **This is an Hermione/Ginny little story so if you don't like then don't read it. Just a little something for the Christmas season told from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione had been sat in the library on her favourite table at the back, closest to the restricted section for and hour. History of Magic text lay open in front of her forgotten. Instead she was in deep thoughts, unaware of her surroundings.

Why am I even bothered if Ginny is with Colin, or with any other guy for that matter? It's not like I'm jealous or anything…No that would be absurd. Let me thing about this logically for a second. It's not jealousy…Its concern. Yes I'm just concerned for Ginny's feelings. I mean what if she got hurt? What if Colin turned out to be a mean guy really?...Actually forget the last thought, as much as I feel that Colin isn't perfect for Gin, I highly doubt that he could ever be mean…Besides Ginny would hex him to hell and back, she can defiantly take care of herself.

Hermione sighed and instead of pretending to read, she decided to just push the book aside, chin in hand and sort out her thoughts before she drove herself crazy.

Ok Granger forget about Colin for a second because that's not important right now. The problem isn't Colin per say, maybe I'm envious of Ginny because guys find her attractive and I don't or haven't had a guys attention for longer than a week or so? Hermione you might have just hit the nail on the head. Ok let me see, I went to the Yule Ball with Victor. He was sweet and charming even though communicating was a bit difficult because of his lack of English skills. But still I had a lovely time at the Ball with him, Gin was there too and she looked beautiful in that dress. It really brought out her eyes and her smile lit up the room. Even though throughout the night she was in pain because Neville kept treading on her feet.

Hermione let out a little chuckle in the otherwise silent library and realising where she was for the first time in over an hour, clamped her hand over her mouth and looked sheepishly around the room to see if anyone had noticed. Finding madam Pince nowhere in sight, Hermione slipped easily back into her thoughts.

However sweet and charming Victor was I didn't feel anything romantically for him. I found that out when he kissed me after the Ball. I never felt any spark or wanted the kiss to never end, he didn't make my heart race or my palms sweaty and my stomach felt normal, no butterflies. Nothing. Which, come to think of it…I never felt with Ron either. The first time Ron kissed me I was expecting fireworks to go off around us and to feel like I was walking on air, or at least complete for the first time in my life. After all we were meant to be together right? But again there was nothing…actually I tell a lie there was something, but it was almost brotherly. It felt wrong.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes in deep though as a realisation hits her hard in the stomach.

Maybe it's me. Maybe the problem isn't Victor or Ron, but me…I've never been interested in guys. Not really. There good friends and I feel comfortable around them, talking to them. But I have never really felt a deep attraction for anyone, not even Victor or Ron. What if…?

Hermione shook her head roughly a frown on her face and eyes close to tears

But then that would mean…and I don't like boys because…but what about Ginny? No I don't…Ginny is just…am I?...could I be? Am I attracted to Ginny and that's why I have been feeling this way?

Upon this realisation a tear slides down her cheek followed quickly be another then another until Hermione is openly crying silently in the back of the library. She puts her face in her hands and sobs.

What am I going to do now? What are people going to think? My parents, Ron, Harry, would I lose them over this? And what about Gin? She'll hate me, never want to speak to me or be near me again if she ever found out.

Wiping her tears forcibly from her face with the sleeve of her robes, Hermione straightened up and looked determined.

No this is wrong, I'm being silly…ridiculous even. I'm not gay, I don't fancy Ginny…I'm just jumping to conclusions. Just because I haven't been attracted to any boys yet, doesn't mean I wont in the future. Ginny is by best friend, the only one that is a girl and I'm just confusing the affection that I have for her as a friend with that of something more. Simple. I just have to forget all about it and focus on getting through my classes and trying to enjoy Christmas…That's it! I feel so depressed that I am the only one who doesn't have anyone to be with over Christmas that I'm fabricating feelings for someone. That makes sense, and because Ginny and I are so close and the other two boys have someone, I have manufactured these feelings for Ginny. See it helps to think of things logically, well done Hermione.

Breathing a sigh of relieve and with a triumphant smile on her face Hermione picked up her History of Magic book, stuffed it in her bag and bounced out of the library heading for the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter just the plot is mine

**A/N: **This is an Hermione/Ginny little story so if you don't like then don't read it. Just a little something for the Christmas season told from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione made her way into the common room after muttering the password to the fat lady. Upon entering she found that the common room was rather crowded with students mulling around. Scanning the room for a familiar, friendly face she spotted Harry and Ron relaxing on the couch by the fire.

Hermione made a B-line for her friends whilst dodging around students who were talking excitedly about the festive season.

"Hey guys, how was practice?" Hermione enquired politely

"Hey Herm, it was good I really think we can beat those Slytherins. Harry had us trying out a few plays so we can change tactics if we need to throughout the game" Ron smiled brightly looking extremely pleased.

Hermione smile and nodded as she sat down on the chair beside the fire and dumped her bag under the table in front of her.

"Practice took a little longer than I would have liked because Ron was too busy staring at Katie to concentrate on protecting the goals. It didn't last too long though because Ginny knocked some sense into him with a well aimed bludger to the head" Harry informed Hermione.

At the mention of Ginny, Hermione's stomach did a flip.

"Yeah she could have just said something, there was no need to get violent" Ron sulked

"Ron she did say something. Four times and you didn't listen. Even Katie was getting annoyed and I tried telling you many times but you ignored me too. I say a bludger to the head was the right way to go"

Seeing that he wasn't getting any sympathy from either of his friends, Ron conceded and decided to change the subject.

"I can't wait for Christmas, mum cooks the best turkey and the Christmas pudding is just to die for. I just hope that she hasn't knitted me another one of those sweaters this year"

"Those sweaters are nice Ron, I don't mind them" Harry insisted

"I'm not really excited about Christmas this year" Hermione spoke up

Ron and Harry both turned to her and looked at her incredulously.

"You mental!" Ron exclaimed

"Why are you not looking forward to Christmas this year?" Harry asked curiously

"I don't know. I'm just not really into the festive spirit this year. I'm still looking forward to being at the Burrow, don't get me wrong and I love Mrs Weasley's cooking. I'm just not that excited" Hermione explained without giving away the real reason for her lack of enthusiasm.

Just at that moment the portrait hole opened to reveal a very tired looking Ginny stumbling in. she walked straight over towards the couch and threw herself down dramatically.

"What's up with you? You look like you've been running laps around the Quidditch pitch or something" Ron asked his sister with only slight concern.

"Nothing's wrong, just a bit tired that's all. The whole day has been pretty hectic with double potions this morning and two hours of practice. Not to mention all of the homework I got in one bloody day, I'm sure someone is trying to kill me" Ginny replied a little bit too dramatically.

"I'm sure no-ones trying to kill you Gin" Hermione spoke softly

Ginny looked across to her and gave a bright smile which made Hermione's stomach do another flip. She swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat and looked towards the fire as the others continued to converse about Quidditch and the up coming holidays.

Twice…Twice in a matter of minutes she has made my stomach feel like it's housing thousands of butterflies, and she hasn't even done or said anything really. I'm not attracted to Ginny Weasley. I'm not attracted to Ginny Weasley…

Hermione continued to chant in her mind, her eyes reluctantly left the flickering flames of the fire and strayed over to the young red head sat close by on the sofa.

She is very beautiful though…Much prettier than Parvati, Lavender or even Cho. No Hermione stop thinking like that. You are not suppose to be thinking about how her hair is like fire that shimmers and reflects the light from the fire…or how her smile can light up a room and make my heart pound against my chest…or how her deep blue eyes seem to see right through to my very soul and make me feel both confident and a nervous wreck at the same time. Not to mention the silky smoothness of her porcelain skin…Hermione for Merlin's sake stop it! YOU DO NOT LIKE GINNY!.

Hermione rips her eyes away from Ginny and stands abruptly causing the other three to look at her questioningly.

"I'm going to bed…tired…so I'm going to…night" Hermione stuttered out looking like a bumbling idiot.

Before anyone had the chance to utter a single word Hermione was across the common room and up the stairs looking as though Voldermort himself was chasing her.

**This story seems to have changed a lot from what I originally planned because as I am writing I find that the story is going in different directions. I hope no-one is too disappointed but I thought that it would be better to show the development of her realisation, instead of her accepting her feelings right away.**

**Reviews are appreciated as I would like to know what you think and if there are any changes that could be made to improve my story writing. This is my first multi-chaptered fic and I'm still getting used to the whole thing and any advice is welcome.**

**Hope you like the story so far : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter just the plot is mine

**A/N: **This is an Hermione/Ginny little story so if you don't like then don't read it. Just a little something for the Christmas season told from Hermione's point of view.

The next day Hermione decided that the best way to get rid of these feelings and thoughts was to just avoid Ginny altogether. Not to think about Ginny and to ignore it by immersing herself in her studies. The only problem with this plan…she had only managed to get through one day and already she was missing Ginny like crazy.

Today was the Quidditch match with Gryffindor vs Slytherin and as it was a Saturday, Hermione couldn't think of any excuses not to go to the game. She had already been cornered by both Ron and Harry about going and she had reluctantly agreed, she had even found herself walking to the stands with Luna Lovegood who was in full Gryffindor colours.

"Isn't this exciting Hermione! I can't wait to see Harry on that broom zipping around the sky and diving for the snitch. He's going to be great, I know it" Luna was obviously excited about the game. Her eyes unfocused as she no doubt was playing the whole scenario in her mind before the game had even started.

"I'm sure it will be great Luna, as long as Ron can concentrate on the game and not Katie" Hermione stated.

They found themselves a seat next to Dean and Seamus and waited for the players to make their way onto the pitch.

I'll just watch the game, say well done or give sympathy depending on the out come of the game and then I will disappear and continue to avoid Ginny until I can get rid of these stupid thoughts.

Her thoughts were cut short when Lee Jordon, the Quidditch commentator announced that the players were making their way on to the pitch. First out were the Slytherins as they took to the sky and got into position.

"And now welcome onto the pitch Gryffindor! Lead out by Harry Potter!" Lee announced.

As the team made their way onto the pitch the crowed erupted into a roar of cheers. As soon as Hermione spotted Ginny her stomach did its customary flip and her eyes became glued to the figure doing loops in the sky above before getting into position to wait for the game to begin.

"Yeah go Harry!" Luna shouted from her position next to Hermione

"Ron looks more confident don't you think Hermione?" Luna asked Hermione but she was too busy watching Ginny to acknowledge the blonde dreamer beside her.

"Ginny looks good too" at that last statement, Hermione turned and looked at Luna

"Yeah she does" Hermione said softly almost to herself.

However Luna still heard and smiled dreamily at Hermione before turning her attention back to the game which had begun.

Throughout the game Hermione was lost in her thoughts of the red head and watching intently every move that she made.

How does she manoeuvre that broom so beautifully, it's like art in motion or something. She's so agile and I think she is defiantly one of the most skilful players I have ever seen…Maybe she could turn pro after Hogwarts? Even from this distance she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…

Hermione shook her head to try and clear those thoughts.

Hermione you're doing it again. You don't fancy Ginny…I just have to keep reminding myself of that.

At that moment Ginny scored a particularly amazing goal by scoring whilst being upside down and the crowed screamed and cheered louder than they had before. In celebration Ginny flew closer to the stands, a big smile on her face and a 'Whoop!' to the crowd. She spotted Hermione and catching her eye, Ginny winked and gave a little wave as she flew back into the game.

Hermione felt her face flush and she swallowed hard as her heart picked up speed and felt close to bursting from her chest.

Oh Merlin I'm in trouble aren't I? Well maybe it's just a little crush…Something that will pass. I'm sure lots of people have had a little crush on a close friend…it's no big deal.

The rest of the game went on with Hermione sat in a state of shocked stupor as she tried to process her feelings that she couldn't deny that she had for the youngest Weasley anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter just the plot is mine

**A/N: **This is an Hermione/Ginny little story so if you don't like then don't read it. Just a little something for the Christmas season told from Hermione's point of view.

The game finished with a triumphant Gryffindor win at 160-70. Luna bolted from her seat to greet Harry and congratulate him on his successful win.

"Come on Hermione we should go and say congratulations to the team before they disappear into the showers" Luna called as she made her way from the stands.

Hermione just grunted a reply and made her way from the stands too.

I suppose I should say well done before I go and hide somewhere for the rest of my life…better to do it before they head to the showers, it will give me time to disappear when their busy changing.

Suddenly the image of Ginny in the showers naked came to mind and Hermione was shocked at how much she wanted to join Ginny.

Get that bloody thought right out of your mind Granger.

In embarrassment of her thoughts and not really concentrating, Hermione found herself on the pitch without being conscious of walking there. As she made her way to the centre of the pitch where a large crowd had gathered around the players to congratulate them, the object of her thoughts came dashing towards her and almost bowled her over as Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and lifted her into the air whilst spinning her around and laughing. Hermione couldn't do anything but cling to Ginny and try not to run away from the feelings that had just exploded within her.

Ginny carefully placed Hermione back onto the ground but still kept her close, arms wrapped loosely around Hermione's waist unaware the effect that she was having on the older witch and if she was to release Hermione, she would fall to the floor in a puddle.

"We won! I can't believe it…I was worried for a bit there but we managed to pull it out of the bag!" Ginny squealed in delight.

"Yeah that's great Gin, I never doubted you for a minute" Hermione responded a little breathlessly.

Does she have to be so close? And my legs feel like jelly…if I don't get away soon I fear that I might do something that I will regret. But she looks so bloody sexy up close, I can't turn away or move.

"Are you coming to celebrate in the common room? The guys want to have a little party and it would be nice to relax for a bit and have a laugh" Ginny asked looking expectantly at Hermione.

I really should get away, think Hermione

"I don't think so Gin, I've got a lot of work to do" Hermione tried to explain

"Please Mione, it wouldn't be as fun without you" Ginny argued, giving her best puppy dog eyes and a little pout to try and convince Hermione.

Now how am I supposed to say no to that? Oh Gin please don't look at me like that.

Hermione tried to think of something else to say but instead found herself sinking into those sparkling blue eyes of her friend and before she new what she was doing she was mumbling "Oh ok, one night wouldn't hurt"

"Great!" Ginny exclaimed and let go of Hermione from around her waist and took her hand instead leading her back to the others who were making their way into the locker room.

Ginny released Hermione's hand as they reached the entrance to the girls locker room.

"I'll meet you up there ok, I just got to change out of these and freshen up a little bit" Ginny pulled at her Quidditch uniform and made a face of disgust

"I smell so bad I can hardly stand myself" Ginny laughed to herself as she made her way into the locker room.

"I think you smell great" Hermione whispered to herself as she was left standing outside on her own.

Nice going Granger…what the hell was that! She gives you a smile and before you know it you're agreeing to anything she wants? How pathetic…I'll just have to make an excuse and leave early, hopefully Ginny wouldn't notice by the time the party gets into full swing.

Hermione made her way towards the Gryffindor common room, on the way she met up with Luna who was waiting for her just inside the castle doors and as Luna greeted her, smiling dreamily, they walked in comfortable silence towards the portrait hole.

Upon entering the common room with Luna, Hermione noticed that the party was already in full swing before the team had even arrived.

Hermione made her way over to the only unoccupied chair in the room and sat down with a heavy sigh. Luna followed her to the chair and sat on the floor near the chair in front of the fire.

"I hope the guys don't take too long to get back, I can't wait to see Harry again. I'm going to miss him when we leave for the Christmas holiday" Luna said suddenly

Hermione looked down at the other girl, brushing a stray hair from her eyes

"I think he will miss you too Luna. Have you got him anything for Christmas?" Hermione asked politely.

Luna suddenly beamed and bounced slightly in her position on the floor looking frighteningly like she was about to explored.

"Yes! I spent a long time looking in Hogsmead for something special and finally I found this little store which had all these little…

Hermione promptly stopped listening to Luna as the portrait hole opened up and her attention was caught by the people making their way into the room. Katie was the first to enter, followed closely by Ron who had his arms around her waist which looked like it was making it difficult to walk. Harry was next and Luna suddenly bolted from her position on the floor and straight towards Harry.

Bloody hell that girl can move fast when she wants to, and Ron looks like a sticking charm has been used on him and Katie.

Hermione continued to watch the entrance for Ginny but was finding it difficult to see anything because students had gathered around the team to congratulate them.

I wish people would bloody MOVE! Merlin you have already said well done so get out of the way before I hex you into oblivion. Where is she? I haven't missed her have I? No I'm sure I would have spotted her by now…

Hermione's thoughts were stopped abruptly when she spotted the smiling red head entering the common room. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and was suddenly becoming very warm. The room suddenly became too stuffy as Hermione watched Ginny hug and greet other students whilst simultaneously trying to get further into the room. As Ginny hugged Luna her eyes met with Hermione's and at that moment, the whole room became silent and seemed to slow right down for Hermione.

Calm down Hermione…remember to breath…relax, it's just Ginny…you know…your friend. Ginny. Who is looking right at you. Who is smiling right at you…I said breath Hermione!

Hermione took a deep breath as she watched Ginny say something to Luna and then make her way over to her in the chair.

Breath…breath…breath…relax…stay calm…and breath Hermione, your ok. Just smile and say hey and well done.

"Hey Gin, erm eh well done" Hermione spoke, her voice a little higher than she intended.

Well done chump, maybe next time you could just disappear into a puddle in front of her eh?

"What? I don't get a hug from my best friend?" Ginny smirked, noticing the slight nervous appearance of her friend but deciding to shrug it off.

She wants me to hug her? You have got to be kidding! I can't…oh well it looks like I have no choice in the matter considering she is dragging me up from my chair.

Ginny pulled Hermione from her chair and hugged her close, Hermione had no choice but to wrap her arms around Ginny's waist and hug back.

Kill me…kill me now…why have I never realised how good she smells before? Or how right she feels in my arms? No bad Hermione, stop thinking that. Stop thinking altogether! She's going to think that you're a freak if you carry on like this…but she makes me feel things I have never felt before…I just want to kiss her…just a little kiss couldn't hurt…No stop it!

Hermione pulled away quickly and bit her bottom lip, face turning red and hands fumbling. Ginny didn't seem to notice as she looked around towards Ron and turned back to Hermione.

"I was surprised that Ron actually concentrated on the game. Those two seem to be glued to the hip since they got together. It's nice though, that he is happy. Even though it gives my gag reflex a work out every time they feel the need to snog in front of me". Ginny made a face and chuckled at her own little joke.

"I'm glad he's happy too. Harry looks happy with Luna, you know the more I get to know Luna the more I find her endearing. But I still don't believe in some of the things that she does" Hermione muttered with a nervous laugh.

She sat back in her chair finding the proximity of Ginny a little bit too much to take right now. Ginny however followed and perched herself on the arm of the chair, her leg brushed up against Hermione's. Hermione tried to ignore it the best she could, as well as the dizziness and Hippogriffs in her stomach and not to mention the inability to catch her breath properly.

"Hey, is there room for another couple of people, or is this a private party?" Ron asked with Katie by his side and Harry and Luna speaking softly to each other behind them.

"Sure, as long as you don't start getting all smoochie with Katie. No offence Katie but the image of my brother kissing anyone or getting touchy feely just makes me feel queasy" Ginny replied with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione chuckled lightly from her place on the chair and watched as Ron's face turned red and his mouth was agape with embarrassment.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'll make sure he keeps his hands and mouth to himself" Katie said whilst jabbing Ron lightly in the ribs.

Luna and Harry sat on the floor by the fire, Harry's arms wrapped securely around Luna's waist whilst Luna lent back into him with a contented smile on her lips.

Hermione couldn't help but feel envious of the pair and she found herself wishing that she could be like that with Ginny. For the first time since her realisation of her feelings, Hermione wasn't fighting against it.

Maybe I do have a thing for Ginny, but that still doesn't mean that anything is going to happen between us. There's no way to escape the fact that she is straight and it doesn't matter if I'm gay or straight or whatever, she will never like me or want me in the same way that I want her.

The others were all conversing happily together and as Hermione looked towards the small group she noticed that Luna was looking directly at her. It made her feel a little uncomfortable and she shifted in her chair. This made her accidentally brush up against Ginny again and instantly, Hermione blushed. When she looked back at Luna she saw the girl smiling as though she new something that no-one else knew.

She can't know? Can she? Surely not…I haven't really known that long and I haven't been that obvious have I? No, Hermione your just imagining things, Luna doesn't know anything.

Hermione was jolted from her wonderings by Ginny getting up from the chair. Hermione watched as Ginny met Colin in the middle of the common room and she watched as Ginny gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Without warning Hermione felt anger and jealousy bubbling up within her and her face was set in a scowl.

I new it! I bloody new there was something going on between them two! Why would she choose him? What is so special about Colin? I can't watch anymore…I have to get out…I can't breath.

Hermione stood suddenly from the chair and muttered quickly to the others sat around her.

"I'm tired…going to go…er need sleep…bed…night" Hermione stuttered and left the common room heading straight for the sixth year dorm rooms leaving the others watching after her curiously.

Hermione walked quickly passed Ginny and Colin who were talking and didn't notice Ginny's eyes watching her as she ran from the common room.

**The next couple of chapters will be a bit emotion (hopefully). When I started this story I was only planning about 3 chapters and have them get together and write them getting very close, but as the story has developed I found that it has gone in a different direction. I decided to just go with the flow and see what happens, hope you like it : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter just the plot is mine

**A/N: **This is an Hermione/Ginny little story so if you don't like then don't read it. Just a little something for the Christmas season told from Hermione's point of view.

**Just before I start this next chapter, I just wanted to say thank you to all that have reviewed. It gave me the warm fuzzes to know that people like what I have written. I'm thinking there will be 4 more chapters and hopefully it will be complete in time for Christmas (England time). Hope you are all enjoying the festive season : ) **

**Now on with the story…**

It's been three days since the party and I saw Ginny all over Colin, I've been avoiding her ever since. Not that she cares…I doubt that she has even noticed. She has probably been spending all of her time with her new boyfriend. Well I hope she is happy…I don't care. I'll get over it…I just need some space and my stupid little crush will just disappear. Hmmm the only problem with that is we break up for Christmas break in a week and four days and I just have to go to the Burrow…which means I will be stuck sharing a room with her…just great!

Hermione was walking back towards the Gryffindor common room after yet another study session in the library. She had been there so much in the last three days that she might as well have sat up a bed in the back and slept there, which Hermione had actually entertained the idea of.

Hermione was surprised as an arm reached out and grabbed her, spinning around Hermione came face to face with the one person she really didn't want to see.

"Ginny! What the hell! You scared me"

"Well hi to you too Mione" Ginny muttered

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the common room with your boyfriend?" Hermione spat

"My boyfriend? Mione I don't have a boyfriend" Ginny replied, shocked at Hermione's tone.

"Yeah Colin. Or are people not supposed to know about you two yet?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with suppressed anger.

Ginny looked at Hermione as though she had grown a second head and then promptly burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked in confusion

"Oh come on Mione, you really think that me and Colin are…" Ginny laughed again

"What's the joke Gin?" Hermione asked getting annoyed at Ginny's reaction.

Has she lost her mind or something? What the hell could be so funny?

"Mione I'm not going out with Colin! What gave you that idea? We are just friends" Ginny answered when she had finally managed to suppress her giggles.

She isn't going out with him? But what about…

"You aren't going out with Colin" Hermione asked unsurely

"Merlin no! like I said, we are just friends. Is that why you have been avoiding me?" Ginny asked.

So maybe she has noticed…how do I get out of this one?

"I don't know what you are talking about Gin, I haven't been you" Hermione argued.

Trying to avoid any more questions, Hermione turned on her heel and tried to make her way back to the common room. Before she could get very far, however Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back.

"You are avoiding me…what have I done?" Ginny asked looking hurt at Hermione's reactions.

"Nothing…just let me go, we have to get back to the common room" Hermione pleaded trying to make Ginny release her arm.

"Not until you tell me why you have been avoiding me"

"Ginny!" Hermione was getting annoyed at the feeling of being trapped and wanted to escape quickly.

Why won't she let me go? Merlin's beard I will hex her if I have to.

Hermione tried to free her arm but this only caused Ginny to become annoyed and pull Hermione closer to her .

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell has been going on with you lately. You have been acting weird for a week now and I have a feeling it has something to do with me…now what is it?" Ginny demanded.

What you going to do now Hermione?

Seeing that Hermione wasn't going to say anything, and not wanting to cause a scene in the corridor just in case any one saw, Ginny pulled Hermione by the arm and forced her into a near by empty class room. Just as the class room door slammed shut Ginny rounded on Hermione again.

"Ok now talk Hermione!" Ginny ordered

Hermione stuttered but apart from incoherent sounds, nothing else was forthcoming so she gave up and looked to the ground.

I wonder if I don't say anything, she will just give up and leave me alone. Its better that she is upset with me then for her to find out the truth.

Ginny stepped closer to Hermione trapping her against the door, she gave a heavy sigh and asked gently "Hermione please tell me. If I haven't done anything wrong then at least let me help you with whatever the problem is"

"I can't Ginny" Hermione said in a broken whisper.

Ginny shook her head and sighed, she tried to move away to let Hermione leave but found herself stock in position.

"What the hell?" Ginny muttered to herself.

Hermione looked at Ginny curiously wondering what she could be muttering about. She watched as Ginny looked up and then groaned.

What's wrong with her…Oh crap.

As Hermione looked up she saw what Ginny was staring at. Someone had put mistletoe above the door, but it wasn't like muggle mistletoe. This was magical mistletoe which stops the two people from moving from where they stood until they had kissed.

Oh great…how wonderful…fan-bloody-tastic…now what am I going to do?

"Er Mione, we seem to be stuck under the…er…well mistletoe" Ginny said with a nervousness that Hermione had never heard from the young Weasley before.

"Yeah I guess we are" Hermione replied softly. She bit her bottom lip and looked back to the ground finding a table leg very fascinating.

To her surprise she noticed that Ginny was leaning towards her.

She isn't is she? Oh bloody hell! She is…Ginny's going to kiss me! What am I going to do? I can't run, I can't bloody move! My heart is beating so fast I think I'm about to have a heart attack…or pass out.

Hermione's thoughts were stopped when she felt Ginny's hand touch her cheek softly, with her other hand, she brushed a stray hair from Hermione's face and tilted her head up whilst continually moving towards her. Hermione looked up and tried to breath as the anticipation was driving her crazy.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione felt Ginny's lips brush lightly against her own. Ginny must have felt Hermione's hesitation as she moved closer, trapping Hermione against the door and kissed her a little harder. Hermione felt euphoria spread throughout her body and with courage she never realised she had before, Hermione kissed back. She heard a moan but couldn't tell if it came from Ginny or herself and encouraged, Hermione's hands reached up and took hold of Ginny's shoulders and pulled the girl closer to her. Hermione felt Ginny place her hands tentatively on her hips, Hermione gasped when she felt Ginny run her tongue along her bottom lip and she willingly opened her mouth to allow the kiss to deepen.

Ginny is kissing me! She is actually kissing me!...oh no I'm kissing Ginny…no, no, no, I have to stop this! No matter how good it feels…I can't do this…it's wrong! We can't do this.

With that thought in mind Hermione pulled away but found herself trapped between the door and Ginny.

"Stop Gin…we can't" Hermione pushed Ginny back to give herself more room. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily, as though she had just run a marathon.

Ginny tried to say something whilst trying to catch her breath but Hermione didn't want to stick around to see Ginny looking at her with disgust or hear Ginny trying to let her down by saying that she would never like her in that way.

"I have to go" Hermione spun around and with a shaking hand, she opened the door and ran from the class room.

"Hermione wait!" she heard Ginny calling after her but she kept on going with her legs shaking, heart pounding in her ears and tears streaming down her face.

She hates me…I hate me…what am I going to do now? I can't believe that I did that! You stupid, stupid girl!

Hermione ran into the common room and straight up to the sixth year girls dorm and collapsed onto her bed crying her eyes out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter just the plot is mine

**A/N: **This is an Hermione/Ginny little story so if you don't like then don't read it. Just a little something for the Christmas season told from Hermione's point of view.

**Again I just wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed, the next chapter will be the final one and it will be a happy one. Someone reviewed that Hermione was a 'loser' and 'running away like a jackass' so I just wanted to defend her by saying that she was struggling with her sexuality and I didn't think it would be right to have her accept it right away and act like it's nothing.**

**All opinions are welcome.**

Hermione awoke the next morning and turned over in her bed to find that the dorm room was empty. Looking at the time, she found that she would have to miss breakfast if she was to make it to Potions on time.

Well that doesn't bother me too much, at least I won't risk the chance of bumping into Ginny. I don't think I could handle being confronted by her so soon, the more I can put it off the better I'll be.

Hermione dragged herself out of her bed and headed for the showers to try and relieve some of the tension from her shoulders and neck.

After her short shower which served to relieve no tension at all from her body, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons, thankful that she didn't spot Ginny anywhere in sight. She found herself outside the class room five minutes before class was due to start so she decided to take this time to try and sort a few things out in her head.

Now I have to think about this situation logically, maybe things are not as bad as you think…Yeah right and Voldermort is just misunderstood and needs a hug. Come on Granger, think! I could say it was an accident?...Yeah ok I doubt Gin would fall for that…or maybe I could try and convince her to forget about it? Again, doubtful…a memory charm perhaps? Now you are being ridiculous…I'll get expelled. There is one thing I haven't thought of…what if Ginny likes me too…I mean she did start the kiss, and she was the one who deepened it…what if? No that can't be right…I'm just imagining things, why would she like me?...I'm just seeing things that I want to see. I just hope I haven't ruined our friendship beyond repair.

Hermione looked up to see Ron and Harry heading her way.

"Hey" Hermione greeted trying to look cheerful

"Hey Herm, how come you weren't at breakfast?" Harry asked coming to a holt beside her and leaning against the wall.

"I just over slept"

"You ok?" Harry asked, nudging her slightly in the side

"Fine" Hermione answered not really wanting to discuss her problems with her two best friends.

"Ginny was looking for you, she looked a bit upset. Is there anything we should know" Ron asked looking concerned.

She's upset!

"No…not that I can think of…have you asked Ginny about it?" Hermione wanted to know, she shifted slightly in her position and looked uncomfortable.

"I asked but she just said it was nothing and when I tried to push her she practically bit my head of and told me to mind my own business" Ron sighed

"Well I don't know what it could be…she hasn't said anything to me" Hermione muttered

"We should forget it for now, Snape's heading this way" Harry warned

Hermione sat through the rest of her classes and managed to get through them all whilst only having Ginny flicker through her mind about six times in each class.

Before she new it, Hermione found herself heading towards the great hall for dinner with Harry and Ron in toe. She would have gone to the library but the boys didn't give her much of a choice, and not wanting them to know that anything was wrong she decided to go to the great hall and hope that she could survive dinner without having to speak to Ginny.

Harry and Ron were in the middle of a conversation about Quidditch and didn't notice Hermione becoming more and more nervous with every step closer she got to the great hall.

I just have to relax…maybe she isn't even here…

That thought was ruined as soon as she stepped into the great hall and looked down the table to see Ginny sitting next to Colin talking. Hermione took a deep calming breath and made her way down the table and sat herself next to Ron with Harry sitting across from her, on the other side of Ginny.

"Hey Ginny" Harry greeted as he sat himself next to her

"Hey" she replied

Ginny looked across the table at Hermione "Hi Hermione" she greeted the older witch softly.

Hermione kept her head down and muttered a quick "hello"

"How have classes been?" Ginny tried to encourage Hermione into conversation

"Ok…yours?" Hermione still didn't look up at Ginny but thought it was better to answer her rather than ignore her in front of everyone.

"Good" Ginny replied

"Good"

Hermione glanced up and noticed that Harry, Ron and Colin were all looking between the two girls, obviously finding that there was something amiss.

Why is every-one looking at me? I'm not ignoring her…this is really awkward, well at least she hasn't said anything about what happened…well of cause she wouldn't, I doubt that she wants everyone to know. I've lost my appetite…probably best to go back to the common room before anyone else, I need to be on my own for a little while.

Hermione cleared her throat and stood from the table.

"I'm not really hungry…I'll see you back in the common room" and with that she walked swiftly out of the great hall, not turning back or waiting for any response from the others.

Hermione made it to the common room and found that there were a couple of third year students sitting around playing exploding snap.

Do they even know that it's dinner? I might as well go to my room, at least I know that is empty.

Hermione walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom she shared with Lavender and Parvati and flopped herself down onto her bed, releasing the breath that she wasn't even conscious she was holding.

Staring up at the ceiling, Hermione jumped slightly as the door to the dorm room swung open and Ginny walked in closing the door behind her and locking it.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked unsurely whilst looking at the now locked door nervously.

"To talk to you" Ginny said whilst stepping further into the room.

"There's nothing to talk about…so if you please…" Hermione stood from the bed and faced Ginny with her arms folded across her chest.

Ginny cleared her throat and took on a determined stance "I'm not leaving until we talk about what happened"

"Nothing happened Ginny…we were stuck under mistletoe…we kissed…end of" Hermione still had her arms crossed and tried to look annoyed at Ginny but she found it difficult as she was becoming nervous and frightened at what Ginny could have to say.

"I've been thinking about not just last night but over the past week or so and you have been acting weird…not yourself…and I think…I mean I could be wrong…I thought I was imaging it…but after…"

"What? Ginny just spit it out" Hermione snapped as Ginny's nervous stuttering was making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Ok, Hermione do you like me?" Ginny decided to be direct

"Sure I like you Ginny, we're best friends"

Ginny growled in frustration at Hermione dodging the question and stepped closer to her.

"You know exactly what I mean, Hermione. Do you fancy me? Have feelings for me that are deeper than friendship?" Ginny looked Hermione directly in the eye in a silent challenge.

"Don't be silly Gin" Hermione tried to side step around Ginny but Ginny caught her by the arm and pulled her back.

"I'm not being silly Hermione! You and I both know that you enjoyed that kiss, so why don't you stop playing games and just admit it!" Ginny was clearly not in the mood.

"Ginny…I'm not…" Hermione muttered softly trying to free her arm from Ginny's tight grasp.

"Yes you are! You want me Hermione so just admit it!" Ginny was practically shouting

How dare she!

"I will admit to nothing Ginerva Molly Weasley! And why do you care so much anyway?...You have no idea…" Hermione was cut of from whatever she was about to say as Ginny's lips claimed hers again.

Hermione forgot everything, including her own name as she kissed Ginny back with vigour, clinging to the other girl like she was a life line. All too soon though the need for oxygen forced them to separate.

Breathing heavily, Hermione backed away from Ginny with her hand over her heart and shaking.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked still breathless

"Why not? Ginny asked a little out of breath but smirking all the same.

"Because…you shouldn't…its wrong Gin…

"Who's to say its wrong?"

"We can't…"

"Why can't we? What are you so afraid of?" Ginny asked, not really seeing a problem

"Afraid of…afraid of…Ginny, what am I afraid of?" Hermione's voice was steadily building in volume, her face becoming bright red her eyes narrowed in anger and fist clenching and unclenching at her sides.

Ginny stepped back slightly, expecting Hermione to explode at any moment.

"I am scared of my feelings for my best friend! My best female friend!...I'm scared of what that means…It frightens me to think that I am different…It terrifies the living day lights out of me thinking how people will react…my parents, Ron, Harry…

Hermione was now openly crying and shaking, heart beating hard, palms sweating and voice beginning to crack. Ginny stepped forward looking angry.

"And you don't think I feel those things? You think that you're the only one with those fears? Well let me tell you something Hermione…your not! It scares me too…but unlike you, I'm willing to deal with it…to accept who I am and who I love…but the one thing that terrifies me more than anything else in this world…is that I would never get the chance to do this again.

Ginny moved into Hermione and kissed her hard, her arms wrapping themselves around Hermione's waist and holding her close against her. Ginny broke the kiss and without releasing Hermione, Ginny asked "Can't we just forget about our fears for a little while and at least see where this goes?"

"But what about…"

"Hermione for Merlin's sake stop thinking for one minute and just let go" Ginny whispered

Hermione nodded and whimpered an almost inaudible "ok" Hermione touched Ginny's cheek gently, as though to make sure she was actually real and standing there. Then she leant up and kissed Ginny tentatively on her other cheek and then moved slowly down her jaw and finally she brushed her lips against Ginny's. She felt Ginny smiled into the kiss and Hermione was able to have control, letting her choose how fast or slow she wanted to go.

Hermione was shocked when she found herself begging for entrance into Ginny's mouth and she was relieved when Ginny willingly opened her mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss. Feeling confident Hermione started to walk backwards, pulling Ginny along by the collar of her shirt.

She felt her legs hit the bed and she lost her balance and fell onto her bed, leaving Ginny stood in front of her looking as though she had been hit by a bludger to the head. Hermione smirked at the affect that she had on the red head and feeling a little more empowered, Hermione reached up and grasped Ginny by her loose tie and pulled her onto the bed and into another kiss.

Hermione was startled when she felt Ginny's hand glide lightly up her side, under her shirt and caress the skin lightly. Hermione gasped and broke away from the kiss but kept Ginny close to her.

"Gin, slow down a bit ok" Hermione spoke softly but smiling brightly.

Ginny blushed and pulled her hand away "Sorry Mione…just getting a bit carried away"

"Don't worry about it Gin…this is just all new…I want to take it slow"

"But you do want to try…give us a go?" Ginny asked looking hopeful

Hermione held her hand up to Ginny's cheek and brushed her thumb lightly over it.

She is so beautiful…and makes me feel things I have only ever read in books…and she wants to be with me.

"Yeah Gin, I want to 'give us a go' I want to be with you" Hermione smiled and blushed.

Ginny grinned stupidly, which looked so cute that Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked still grinning

"You just look really cute Gin" Hermione managed after giggling

Ginny lent down and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "Well I think your really cute too. When your not being a stubborn pain in the arse" It was Ginny's turn to chuckle.

Hermione looked stunned and hit Ginny playfully in the arm whilst a small smile broke across her face.

Ginny laid herself down next to Hermione and held her hand in comfortable silence.

"So there really wasn't anything going on between you and Colin?" Hermione felt silly for even asking but she just had to make sure.

Ginny turned her head and looked at Hermione for a second, still holding Hermione's hand Ginny sat up and looked down at Hermione.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

Oh no, what could possible be the problem?

"Yeah of cause…you can trust me" Hermione looked anxious

Ginny smiled and nodded her head "I do trust you…more than anyone in the world" this made Hermione smile a bright smile

"The thing with Colin…" Hermione's smile fell from her face

"What?"

"Colin is gay, he has a big crush on a guy called Ryan in Hufflepuff. I found him sat by the lake and he broke down, telling me that he thought he was gay and that he didn't know how to deal with it. We became friends and I told him about my feelings for you, we've just been there for each other…you know" Ginny finished and looked down at Hermione.

Hermione chuckled to herself and shook her head nibbling on her bottom lip.

Merlin I'm such an idiot

"You ok?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione as though she had just gone mental

"Yeah, just thinking how much of an idiot I am"

Ginny smiled and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips "I want argue there"

"Hey!"

"Do you want to go and find the others?" Ginny asked

"Er…actually…I would rather just stay here with you if you don't mind?" Hermione asked

"That, sounds like a great idea Miss Granger"

**Sorry this took a little while to write, it's Christmas eve so things are a bit hectic right now. I have one more very short chapter to write which I will be starting as soon as I have updated. That will be up tonight I should think, hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter just the plot is mine

**A/N: **This is an Hermione/Ginny little story so if you don't like then don't read it. Just a little something for the Christmas season told from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione and Ginny had been together for a week now and Hermione couldn't wipe the huge smile which had taken up residence upon her face. It seemed that everyone had noticed Hermione's change in mood as on more than one occasion, people were asking if she had taken a happiness potion.

Hermione just shrugged them off and said "There's nothing wrong with being in a good mood is there?"

No-body was aware of her relationship with Ginny as they had decided to keep it quiet for now while they got to know each other better in their new status as a couple. They would sneak glances at each other and sit a little closer when they were both around other people but they also snuck quick kisses when no-one was around and held hands under the table in the great hall.

Hermione was currently sat in the library reading whilst Ginny was playing Quidditch. There was no practice because they left for Christmas tomorrow and the next game wasn't until the second week back. Ginny tried to get out of it but Hermione told her to go, that way no-one would think that it was odd that Ginny was turning down a fun game of Quidditch in favour of sitting in the library.

Hermione was sat in her own little bubble of happiness, day dreaming about her feisty little red head when she felt someone walk up behind her and lean close to her ear.

"Hey beautiful are you thinking about me?" Ginny asked with a smirk

"Now what gave you that idea?" Hermione asked looking up at Ginny and smiling

Ginny looked around the library quickly before leaning in and kissing Hermione and then sitting in the chair beside her.

"So what are you reading?" Ginny asked as she slipped her hand under the table and into Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked down and squeezed Ginny's hand "It's just some light reading really to pass the time"

"Are you all packed for tomorrow?"

"Yeah finished it all up this morning, you?"

"I still have a few things to pack but that shouldn't take me too long to sort out"

"Ginny…" Hermione rolled her eyes

"What? I'll do it" Ginny muttered

"Well if you want me to I could help you finish?" Hermione lent closer to Ginny, looking up at her from beneath her lashes.

"Oh that's ok Mione…"

"Are you sure Gin? We would be on our own…no interruptions…"

"Well when you put it like that" Ginny stood from the table and practically dragged Hermione out of the library, Hermione followed willingly whilst chuckling at Ginny's eagerness.

They made it back to the common room with out seeing Harry, Ron or Luna and headed straight to the fifth year dorms, ignoring the few students that were mulling around.

"Ginny slow down!" Hermione was out of breath after almost running all the way to the common room.

Ginny entered the fifth year dorms and shut the door behind them.

"Now we can slow down" Ginny smirked

"Just shut up and kiss me before I hex you" Hermione demanded as she pushed Ginny up against the door and kissing her.

Ginny was more than willing to oblige as she surrendered to Hermione, after a few minutes Hermione broke away feeling the need to breath become an issue.

"So are we going to pack the rest of your stuff now or what?" Hermione asked whilst simultaneously straightening Ginny's collar.

"Pack?...hmmm you know what? I can think of something that I would much rather be doing right now then packing" Ginny smirked and licked her lips before descending on Hermione again and kissing her whilst moving over to her bed.

Once at the bed Ginny pushed Hermione gently on it without breaking the kiss and then started to trail kisses along Hermione's jaw and down her neck.

Hermione's breath hitched and she pulled Ginny back to her lips. After a couple of seconds, Ginny broke the kiss and, whilst trying to catch her breath, she moved to lie next to Hermione on the bed and put her arm around her pulling her closer.

Hermione snuggled into Ginny's side and sighed in content.

I can't believe how happy I am. I hope we can stay like this forever, just me and her in our own happy little bubble.

"This time tomorrow we will be at the Burrow" Muttered Ginny, sounding almost asleep.

"Yeah I can't wait" Hermione smiled, nuzzling Ginny's neck.

The next day everyone was hurrying on to the train and trying to find a compartment, Harry, Luna and Ron were walking up ahead searching for a place to sit whilst Hermione and Ginny trailed behind.

Ginny walked slightly behind Hermione with her hand placed on the other girls hip as they followed the others. Hermione smiled at this and itched to grab Ginny's hand and hold it within her own, but she new that she couldn't. She heard Harry call from further up "Hey I've found one, come on"

The others disappeared into the compartment and just as Hermione was about to follow, she felt herself being pulled back and she turned to have her lips captured by Ginny.

"Gin! What are you doing? Someone could have caught us" Hermione whispered whilst looking around them to make sure that no-one had seen anything.

"Relax Mione, no-one is around, I just wanted to kiss you before we have to endure hours of sitting as just friends in a cramped compartment"

Hermione softened at that and grasped Ginny's hands in hers, "it's ok, we just have to be a little more careful…any way we have three weeks together…sharing a room…I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities to have some time to our selves"

Ginny grinned and nodded "I suppose, come on the others will be waiting"

They entered the compartment and saw that Harry and Ron were in a discussion about the fact that Harry will have to spend a couple of days at the Dursley's. Hermione sat next to Ron and Ginny sat next to her.

"Hey Luna" Ginny greeted as she noticed that Luna was watching them and smiling.

Hermione thought this was a little unnerving and decided to join in the conversation.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure the days will fly by and you will soon be at the Burrow"

"Yeah I know, it's just a shame I couldn't be there right away. I can ignore the Dursley's for a couple of days" Harry spoke determinedly

"Yeah mate, then we can have fun at the Burrow" Ron added

"I'm really looking forward to Christmas this year!" Hermione exclaimed

The others looked at her incredulously,

"Since when?" Ron was confused because she had been very anti-Christmas up to this point.

Hermione looked at Ginny whilst replying nonchalantly "Oh you know…things change"

She looked back towards Ron "I think I've found my Christmas spirit"

Beside her Ginny grinned

"You're a bit mental Herm" Ron laughed and the others joined in.

I think this will be the best Christmas yet…

**Well there you go, I hope you liked it. I have to say that after writing a multi-chapter fiction myself, I have a lot more respect for all you writers out there who' s stories inspired me to give it a go myself. I won't mention any individuals because I don't want to embarrass anyone.**

**Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
